The Return of the Crimson Dragon God
by H2OInsanity
Summary: The Crimson Dragon God. A being near omnipotent in power, and cold by nature. His only goal is to be the guardian of the Human Race. Unfortunately he will have to involve himself with the creatures he loathes to achieve his goals. Devils, fallen angels, and God's angels. At least the Ouroboros Dragon will be there for him. A re-write of the original by Payn3. OP Issei, OphisXIssei.
1. The Return of the Crimson Dragon God

**I have written fanfiction before, but this is my first on this site. I will be updating bi-weekly at first, and then will most likely update slightly slower as time goes on. I promise I have some more of my own creative saideas ready for the future, so be on the lookout for those and let me know what you think.**

- ** _-THE VOID-_** -  
Present

The Crimson Dragon God opened his eyes and stared into the Void. His home for thousands of years, it was the perfect base for a being as omnipotent as he. He had been born as the protector of the Human Race, but for hundreds of years now, he had not left this realm, preferring to simply observe the events on Earth. This provided the additional benefit of allowing himself to avoid the other, more annoying creatures that called the main dimension their home. These groups antagonized the Dragon God to no end, and so he took up residence here.

Closing his eyes again, The Crimson Dragon God concentrated on himself. _Name?_ Issei Hyoudou. At this point, he had grown far beyond such a simple name, but it was comforting to have such an easy way to think of oneself. _I wonder if God gave himself a name?_ Hyoudou wondered. Either way, a normal name would make what he was planning easier. _Appearance?_ Pulling together a physical form, he took the look of a 17-year-old male, with a well-toned physique. He had sandy brown hair with a classic hairstyle. There was one major difference between him and a normal highschooler, however. Reopening his eyes, one could see the truth. Deep crimson, with snake-like slits for pupils, most cowered at the sight of dragon eyes.

Hundreds of years ago, The Crimson Dragon God would make regular visits to other realms, to ensure that the humans were truly being protected. However, he had been forced to leave, due to the nonstop annoyance that is the three main factions that now squabbled in the main world over human control and territory. The Devils, Fallen Angels, and God's Angels were the bane of his existence. These factions, noticing his exodus, had become more and more ambitious in recent memory, although the vast majority of them did not know why their parents had been so wary in the past. And thus, the secret of the Crimson Dragon God was all but buried.

- ** _-THE DIMENSIONAL GAP-_** -  
Hundreds of Years Ago

Unknown to him, the factions were not the only beings that noticed his abrupt departure. The Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis had immediately sensed the departure, and, strangely to it, missed the comfort that the Crimson Dragon God's power had provided. _Never before have I ever felt…._ anything… _I must be going soft_. The Infinity Dragon sighed, and closed her eyes. _Wait… her?_ Never before had the dragon gendered itself, and to happen so soon after the first feelings… This couldn't be a coincidence…

- ** _-THE VOID-_** -  
Present

Presently, however, these other beings were not only squabbling in the human world, but also interfering directly into human affairs. Although he recognized that fixing this problem would require him to actually involve himself with these lower creatures, he was slightly fond of the humans and found their naïve habits amusing. For this reason, he decided he would take up a home on Earth, and fix the errors of the factions. _I'll become the_ actual _protector for these people, once again._

Concentrating, Issei silenced his power, ensuring that no one would be able to sense his arrival to the mainland, that is, until he wanted them to. He sliced through the dimensional barrier and stepped onto the crunchy brush of a small wood in Kuoh, Japan. It was here that he had decided to take up his slice-of-life, and observe the best way to display himself to the three sects.

Issei Hyoudou felt the warm breeze blow around him, smelled in the strong forest scent, and graced the area with a slight smile. _This is exactly why I didn't want to leave this realm in the first place._ This area was full of simple pleasures, from the serene forest to the quiet, manmade beaches. Quickly regaining his seriousness, the Dragon God left the forest, and, after "purchasing" a nice house near the center of town and a new car to get him around, settled down, content to observe the local life for now. But things are never that simple.

Issei immediately noted the presence of all three of the factions in the small town, with at least one major devil group and one minor group each of fallen angels and God's angels. His first order of business would be to locate the source of each of these signatures, and figure out the best way to announce himself to them. _They must listen to me,_ he thought. _If they don't… then I'll have a bit of fun with them instead._

- ** _-TWO WEEKS LATER-_** -

Issei was settling in nicely. With a well-furbished home, slightly secluded from the rest of the houses on the street, this house provided the perfect amount of solitude he wanted. Unfortunately, he had still to locate the actual devil nest that he had sensed when he had arrived to the town. _By revealing myself to whoever controls this area, I'll be able to quickly climb the ladder when it comes to the right people listening to me._ Although he knew that there would inevitably be resistance to his arrival as the official guardian of the humans, he wanted to avoid as much collateral damage to the zone as possible. _If I don't protect these humans, then these intrusive factions will destroy all that the humans have not only achieved, but they will no longer be able to amuse me, and we can't have that._

Also, to blend in, it would be best to enroll into the nearby school. A questioning neighbor wondering who the new resident was would receive a better answer in "He is a solitary student attending Kuoh Academy." rather than no answer at all.

He successfully enrolled, yet as soon as he entered onto the physical campus for the first time, he realized that his choice of school was probably not the smartest decision he had ever made. Kuoh Academy was just a couple of blocks away from his house, but it reeked of devil presence. Almost gagging on the stench, he realized this must be the grounds for the local devil group he had sensed when he first arrived in the city.

Now, standing in front of the classroom for introductions, Issei was already regretting his decision to enroll _. I should have just chosen an older form._ He thought _. But… then I wouldn't have felt this presence, and would have had to manually search the city._ Issei sighed, and then formally introduced himself to the class, trying to avoid the lecherous looks of the teenage girls in the class, and the murderous looks of an interesting trio of boys, one of whom he recognized as a very low-ranking devil named Saji.

"Hello, I am Issei Hyoudou and, please, just call me Issei. I've never been one for formalities." He stated in a plain, almost emotionless voice.

As he walked down the row, two girls, with stars in their eyes, passed a note to Issei, which, upon closer inspection, contained the girls' phone numbers. However, before he could take his seat, the three strange looking boys suddenly jumped out of their seats and all but assaulted Issei yelling out, "Who the FUCK do you think you are pretty boy? You can't just stroll in here and steal all the pretty girls away!"

Issei calmed himself from revealing even a sliver of his power for now, a move he wasn't quite ready to make, and spoke in a quiet, dangerous tone. "I'm not interested in any form of relationship with anyone here." His eyes, flickering between normal eyes and the crimson snake eyes of the truth, bore holes into the three boys that had jumped him. "And I don't plan on starting a relationship with a person I do not know, nor have any interest in getting to know."

He stopped moving, and stared directly at Saji, who was becoming even paler, if that was possible. "And if you decide to do something like that EVER again, it will be the last decision you ever make. That, I can guarantee."

The room fell dead silent, and, letting his power leak ever so slightly, everyone in the room, with the exception of the teacher, suddenly felt a chill run down their spine. Without exactly knowing why, all of the students knew that Issei meant what he said, and feared him. Stopping his power flow again, Issei continued, still looking directly at Saji. "I don't ask for special treatment. I ask for no treatment. You stay away from me. If you do not, you will regret it."

"Tsk, tsk, Issei," said Ms. Yoshida, the teacher. "Don't threaten other students! Especially on you first time meeting them. And a student council member at that!" She thought for a second before deciding. "I know! Just so that you know that this behavior is not allowed here, how about meeting for today with the Student Council's disciplinary board, hmmm? I'm sure they'll be happy to give you a tour of the school while they watch you pick up trash across the campus!"

Issei stayed silent, along with the rest of the room. The students were either scared shitless due to Issei's threat, or silently laughing at the teacher's naïveté.

Issei smiled. _So this is what I was missing out in the Void._ He may have had more peace, but the entertainment this one woman provided by being passive aggressive to Issei was enough comedy to last for another thousand years. _The most powerful being you will ever come into contact with, and you threaten manual labor?_

"So I guess you'll take door number one then, with that smile on your face! I'll arrange a member to escort you to the student council president's office immediately. I hope you are satisfied with your decision." Yoshida said in a huff, before walking to the room's phone, speaking quickly for a minute before beginning the lesson for the day.

A moment later, Saji, who was clearly panicking about being so close to Issei again, escorted him across the campus, all the way to the base of operations for the Student Council. Stepping into the building, The Crimson Dragon God was flooded with the unmistakable odor of devils. _This must be a faction headquarters._ He thought. _But the trace in the air suggested multiple devil groups on campus, so this must just be one of them._ Issei followed the small, terrified boy to the president's door, and waited while Saji knocked.

"Come on in!" The voice from within stated. Saji opened the door, and seemed to be about to follow Issei in, but, on second thought, simply said, "I… it's in … just go in there…. They are already waiting on you …" The pathetic boy stumbled as he ran away from the foreboding figure that was Hyoudou.

The room was a seemingly normal one, larger than it seemed on the outside, but of very simple design. The main furniture was the desk the two female figures were behind, one sitting and one standing over the other's shoulder, and a love seat positioned right in front of it.

Both females, Issei immediately noticed, were devils. _They actually possess fairly high power for the low ranking devils that they are._ Issei pondered. _Together, they still couldn't even match one one-hundredth of my power, but I am intrigued as to their origin._ After shutting the door behind him, Issei choose to not move from the doorway, instead remaining in front of the only exit from the room.

The devil sitting down was a very slight, stern looking girl with a small bob of black hair and a pair of half-moon glasses perched upon her nose. She looked up from her paperwork at the new, reportedly combative student that had found himself with detention with the janitorial squad this morning.

She smiled. "Hi there Issei Hyoudou. I'm Sona Sitri, student council president, and this is Tsubaki, my vice-president. I heard you…."

"Shut the fuck up, I have no interest in anything you have to say." She was cut off by a very blunt and very pissed Issei, who had decided that, just to shut up this pathetic devil and her lackey, he might as well reveal himself. "DEVIL" he spat. His eyes were suddenly glowing crimson, and had completely changed from normal eyes to snake slits.

Sona and Tsubaki were not only shocked, but also chilled to the bone. _I… I can't feel anything from this boy!_ Sona thought. _No aura, no hidden power, nothing! How does he know? And if he really does know, how can he be so powerful that he isn't afraid to challenge my queen and I?_

Issei suddenly relaxed and released a small amount of his power, knocking over vases and blowing back the devils' hair. "Send a message to your superiors. Tell them that the Crimson Dragon God is back, and he's reprising his role as the true guardian of this realm."

He quieted his aura again, before transporting himself back home and relaxing the rest of the day. _Who knew this was going to get so exciting so fast?_ He took the night off, because he knew that he wasn't going to have very much free time in the coming days.

- ** _-BACK AT KUOH ACADEMY-_** -  
Present

Sona Sitri was panicking. As soon as Issei left, Tsubaki passed out from Issei's overwhelming aura, and Sona almost did herself. After a few moments of pure terror, Sona decided that the best course of action was to consult with Rias Gremory, the leader of the other devil clique on campus. She ran across the campus, thankful that the majority of students were in class, so very few actually saw her flight.

Arriving at the Occult Research Club doors, she wasted no time on pleasantries, instead preferring to simply burst in and startle the three occupants, Rias, the voluptuous red-haired king of the devil group, her queen Akeno, and Koneko, who was lying down on the couch due to a cold. Kiba was in class.

All present members of the club now looked at the commotion from downstairs, just as a very flustered Sona busted through the room's door. The student council president stood, bent over with her hands on her knees and breathed heavily. Running so hard after almost fainting from Issei's flood of absolute power, Sona suddenly burst out.

"We may have an issue," she said. "I… I…" She trailed off and seemed about to burst into tears, the normally stoic devil now reduced to a heaving mess.

"I'm sorry Sona, but everything has been fine here. What is wrong?" Rias Gremory said, concerned about her friend.

"You… you didn't feel it? The massive release of power just a minute ago? It was enough to completely overwhelm Tsubaki, and almost me as well! How could you not notice it?" Unknown to her, Issei had sealed the room when he had shut the door, preventing almost all of his force from seeping from the room.

"No, I didn't feel a thing, Sona, are you feeling alright?" "I think I need to lie down, you can see if your sister-in-law Grayfia could come though…maybe she would know who he is..."  
"No." came the simple, almost stoic reply from the king of the Gremory peerage. The student council president was shocked. "Why?"

"We need to keep this to ourselves for now… We should at least figure out who he is first…" Rias had a devious look on her face. She then looked down on her friend and rubbed her back comfortably. "What exactly happened Sona?" she asked.

Sona stood straight up again, regained her typical demeanor, and spoke without any hint of emotion in her voice, seeing the situation clearly now.

"Issei Hyoudou. New student that just enrolled yesterday. Today was his first day, and he ended up in my office for threatening another student, who just so happened to be my new devil, Saji. As soon as he walked in, he recognized Tsubaki and I as devils, and spoke to us as if we were the proverbial roach on the floor, and he was to stomp us. Then… he released a power wave onto the two of us I have never felt before… And then he just disappeared. Poof. Oh, and one more thing. He called himself the Crimson Dragon God. Recognize the name?"

Rias shook her head. "Why would such a powerful entity concern itself with us?" Rias wondered out loud. _And, push comes to shove; will he only be here for a fight?_

- ** _-THE DIMENSIONAL GAP-_** -  
Present

The Ouroboros Dragon's eyes shot open, and frantically looked about before calming enough to locate the source of the disturbance. Ophis had felt a presence, soft though it may have been; she hadn't felt in a _very_ long time. The presence had arrived in the human world, seemingly without using any sort of tangible power. _Even I inadvertently announce my arrival to every realm I visit. The only reason I sensed this was because I was actively looking for it. Has he grown even stronger?_ This prospect made the usually emotionless Ophis smile. _HE IS READY. Now the only thing left is to locate him._ Suddenly, the being released a huge amount of energy in the city of Kuoh, Japan, although to be fair, he tried to contain it. Ophis grinned like the Cheshire Cat, but something else stirred in her as well. Feeling the traces of his power wash over her, made her feel…something that can only be described as… _DESIRE._ She had wanted to meet with this being hundreds of years ago before he disappeared. Now that he was back, Ophis wanted nothing but to be with him. _With power enough to match or surpass myself, the defeater of Great Red, he must be the one I have been waiting for!c_

Instinctively, Ophis transformed herself into a form that she felt the entity would find attractive, and, taking the appearance of a 18 year old, grew long, raven colored hair over a naturally curvaceous body. Most obvious about this form, however, was revealed after Ophis opened her eyes. Soul-piercingly black, contrasting her pale skin, would terrify all who look into them.

 _Here I come my love!_ Ophis smiled as she leapt through the dimensional barriers, chasing after her chosen one. _We will be together soon!_

 **Well that was Chapter One of the Return of the Crimson Dragon God. It took me around two weeks to write, and another couple of days to proof and edit. It's pretty polished, and I tried to mend any plot holes, most notably why Issei is interested in protecting the humans at all. That seemed to be the largest one, but if you see another please let me know, and I'd rather you do it in my PM's because I will see it sooner, and the sooner I see it, the less time I will waste writing the second chapter with a plot hole. R &R, blah blah blah. Let me know how you guys feel about this, and do you want me to continue to remake this storyline.**


	2. The Formation of The Dragon God's Team

**AN: THIS WILL BE RATED M FOR: DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE. DO NOT READ IF UNDER 16.**

 **Hey guys and gals, it's H2OInsanity again, and here is your semimonthly update on The Crimson Dragon God. Thank you so so much for all the feedback you provided for my first chapter, it means a lot. The suggestions I got in my PM were also very very appreciated. I'd also like to mention KuroMaster, Shadowwriter01, and Humlet for their feedback specifically. Their reviews and PMs kept me rowing through writer's block. Without further ado, here is Chapter Two of The Return of the Crimson Dragon God.**

- ** _-KUOH, JAPAN-_** -  
Early Morning

Issei Hyoudou groggily woke up, and, looking at the clock, realized that he had woken up at two in the morning. He flopped back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, now fully awake with no hope of falling back asleep. _If there's one thing I_ hate _about this body, it's the stupid dependency on sleep._ He stood up, and sat on the floor, calming his muscles, content to meditate until the time arrived for him to officially begin the day. As he sat there, he relaxed, and allowed his entity, the one beyond this physical form, to wander and expand.

As he did so, a pair of eyes, the owner of which was perched on a neighbor's roof, watched silently. Although it may have thought itself a master of stealth, the Crimson Dragon God had felt the presence as soon as he woke up, and was pondering the best course of action. After a minute or so of silent meditation, Hyoudou stood up and, leaving through the front door, stood out on his house's porch. He closed his crimson eyes before calling out clearly to the figure on the roof.

"You are going to have to do a much better job than that if you want to spy on me, devil. Come on out of the shadows. Even though I hear that is your kind's favorite place to be, I promise, I won't bite." Issei stated, with a heartless grin on his face.

At this, the hidden presence jumped down from the roof, and, on all fours, landed with cat-like reflexes.

"Nekomata, huh? Well, I guess that you aren't entirely worthless to me." Issei meant those words. He may have had an immense disgust for full-blood devils and the other factions, but those who simply became them by happenstance didn't bother him as much. "What is your name, Hellcat?"

The white-haired, petite figure simply stared at him. She (because Issei could sense at this point that this Nekomata identified as a she) stayed silent, with what could only be described as fierce determination on her face.

"Listen, if you aren't even going to tell me your name, I'm going to assume you have nothing important to say, and I am going to go back to meditating." He paused, and, with a much more sympathetic tinge to his voice, continued. "Look, I know why you're here, and, as long as your intentions are pure, I am open to it. But come back when you are ready to talk for yourself about it."

Issei Hyoudou turned his back on the shadowy Nekomata, and began heading back into his house.

Suddenly the small girl cried out. "Koneko. My…my name is Koneko."

Issei turned around, and smiled at her. "Thank you, but that's wrong. Heh, you seem to not even know your own name… _Shirone_." He pivoted again, and, waving his hand in the air as he walked away, simply said, "We'll talk tomorrow. I have a feeling you and I will be working together very soon. Chao!" He shut the door without so much as another glance at the shocked girl, and resumed his meditation.

Shirone was confused, amazed, and terrified, all at the same time. _How did he know my birth name? I thought only Kuroka and my parents knew?_ She suddenly felt the cool autumn air for the first time that night, and, shivering, ran the few blocks to her room in the Occult Research Club Headquarters. She spent the remainder of the night wide-awake, anxious about the planned meet-up with the Crimson Dragon God tomorrow.

Issei, meanwhile, was finally able to fall back to sleep, and was blissfully unaware of the _other_ pair of eyes that was searching the city for him at that very moment.

- ** _-KUOH, JAPAN-_** -  
Two Weeks Later

Issei had fully normalized in his new life at Kuoh Academy. Although the majority of the student body now had some sort of instinctual fear of him, they also intrinsically knew that his purpose in the school was one of protection. Since his arrival, they had felt…safer. He may have threatened Saji on his first day, but to be fair, those three boys jumped him first, and Saji just got what he asked for.

Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri were now running a round-the-clock observation on the Crimson Dragon God, with either Kiba or one of Sona's pawns. This did not, by any means, go unnoticed by Issei. Every morning, he noticed his tail usually as soon as he drove out of his driveway, choosing to stay undercover rather than threaten these devils into stopping. _It's not as if they would ever be able to do anything to me, even if they really did know who I was_. Issei sighed. It was annoying, however. _Perhaps I should flare at them, just once, to get my point across._ Issei dismissed the idea. _The less unwanted attention I am attracting from the wider supernatural world, the better._

Every day since the day that Issei had revealed himself to Sona, the Ruin Princess had sent Kiba to Issei's homeroom. The devil always asked Hyoudou to follow him to the Occult Research Club, he always interrupted class, and always delivered the same message, but it was clear that his stamina was wearing down after the first week or so.

Rias Gremory was concerned for her rook, Koneko. She originally planned on sending the young girl on spy missions or message delivery missions along with Kiba, but whenever she began to approach the small child, she would hide away. Although she had always been withdrawn, she also hadn't ever been known to cower away from social interaction. Rias thought it best to let sleeping dogs lie for now.

Speaking of the white-haired Nekomata, the morning after the night he met with Shirone, Issei found her waiting for him on his doorstep, and it was clear that she had not had the luck Issei had found with sleep. Instead of actually having the talk that he promised, he winked and remained cryptic about his intentions with the Nekomata, beyond swearing her to secrecy about their nightly meetings.

These meetings, the first of which happened the night after they truly met for the first time, were becoming more and more regular. Issei would begin to meditate on the floor of his room, and Shirone would sneak in around two, and release her Senjutsu, working on controlling it and honing the traits she possessed in that form. Shirone never told anyone about these meeting, especially Rias, afraid that she would turn her in again if she found out that she had been releasing this form.

Whenever her power began to grow out of control, Issei would silently step in to sap the excess power from the Nekomata, bringing her back down to a safe level. Very few words were exchanged at these training sessions.

Issei, as much as he hated to admit it, didn't mind the company of the Hellcat, but it was clear he wasn't interested in anything she had to say, or any feelings she expressed towards him. _If only he would let me talk, I would tell him that I think he's… the one._ She thought.

Issei was thinking the exact opposite. _If Shirone is only here with me because she feels some sort of romantic attraction to me, she is going to be sorely disappointed._ Issei, sensing Shirone's feelings, made sure this topic never came up. _The only one that I will ever love, I may never even have the chance to meet_.

Dragons like Issei were not, by any means, asexual. But they, unlike devils and the like, chose a single, life-long mate, with very strict, naturalized requirements on who was allowed to mate with whom. Largely based on power levels, dragons can only mate with those with slightly less, equal, or slightly more power than they. Additionally, dragons always form heterosexual couples. This is not because of any reason other than that a dragon is traditionally genderless, and, unless one in a pair has physically changed themselves to be one gender already, the gender of each partner will be determined by power level, with the more powerful dragon always becoming female.

For these reasons, The Crimson Dragon God, so immensely powerful, had been virtually alone its entire life. With no other being even nearing his power level to his knowledge, he had resigned himself to a life of solitude. And, unless he unsealed his power and allowed his mate to find him, he would be correct.

- ** _-SOMEWHERE ABOVE KUOH, JAPAN-_** -  
That Night

The being calling itself Ophis had always been considered a patient being. So patient, that it had often been said by higher-class beings that Ophis would stab a demon or a fallen angel in the Achilles' tendon, and wait for weeks as their vast life force drained away slowly. However, after a mere two weeks searching for her love, she was quickly losing this legendary patience. The initial surge of power that brought her to this town was too faint to follow by the time she arrived.

She could not attract her love to herself because, unfortunately, the higher-ranking faction officials in the city would most likely intercept her and attempt to hinder the destined union with her soul mate. _I must instead rely on the chance that I will be able to get to him before he is lost in whatever moment he exposes himself in._

The Ouroboros Dragon sighed. _Reveal yourself, my love. I want to be with you… I want to feel our power surging together…_

Her silent cry went unsurprisingly, unheard, and she resumed her search.

- ** _-KUOH, JAPAN-_** -  
Present

Issei Hyoudou drove to school, noticing that today's tail was Kiba. Kiba was most likely the best spy that the devils had thrown at him, and the Crimson Dragon God was only able to catch a brief glimpse of him before pulling into the schools driveway. Then again, many of the others had given up hiding from him, preferring to snoop publicly.

Walking into class, instead of seeing a small pawn of Sona's or Rias' waiting on him, Akeno was there. She was smiling, and talking to the teacher in a low tone.

"…he'll be out for just a moment, Ms. Yoshida, I promise. And I'll walk him back here myself, just to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Akeno spoke with a dripping sweetness to the woman, clearly turning her (un) natural charm to the max.

Ms. Yoshida blinked, confused about what the upperclassman was asking. She felt extremely disoriented, but she vaguely remembered that she should be agreeing to what Akeno was saying. "What? I…um…sure Himejima… I'm just going to sit down and rest for a bit… I suddenly have a splitting headache…" The young teacher sat down, rubbing her temples and trying hard to concentrate on the matter at hand.

This angered Issei deeply, and he had to hold himself back to not lose himself to his anger just because of this half-devil half-fallen angel bitch. _Soon. You will learn, or you will regret it…_

Akeno then saw Issei enter the room, and beamed up at him. "Hyoudou-kun! I was just talking about you with Ms. Yoshida~! Looks like you have the morning with Rias-senpai! You have plenty to talk about! And, before you decline again, I'm not asking like the others~!" The True Dragon God glared at the Priestess of Thunder. She playfully ran over to Issei, and, grabbing his arm, began dragging him across the room. Initially surprised by the slight girl's strength, Issei recoiled as if he had touched a hot stove, and brushed off his shirt, giving a murderous look to Akeno. Her smile managed to not falter, however, even under the gaze of the nigh omnipotent being. _How dare this half-mongrel touch me? I am going to end this shitty charade as a student just to teach this fucking bitch a lesson…_ He was however interrupted by a voice from behind him.

"Akeno, that's no way to recruit someone! I asked you to deliver a message. Did you at least do that?"

Akeno, who was still the main point of Issei's focus, suddenly faltered, and shuffled her feet before responding to the owner of the unknown voice. "No…No I didn't… I'm very sorry, ma'am…"

After hearing this, Issei realized who must be behind him. The other leader of the local demon group. He turned around, and still managed to be taken aback at the actual possessor of the voice.

Rias Gremory stood in the doorway of the class, whose occupants were all cowering in the corner by this point. She can best be described as being a light, seemingly easy-going young girl, but Issei's senses were telling him something much different. _Gremory?! The heir of the current Lucifer's family? If I had known it was she that was the leader of the other devil group, I would have more willing to meet._

The Princess of Destruction smiled sweetly at the superior being, almost patronizingly. "Hi there, Issei. I believe that this is the first time that we have met, correct?"

 _Well, actually, I almost killed your entire ancestry during the Great War hundreds of years ago. Sounds like the Fallen Angels and God's Angels did that for me anyway, though._ Issei pondered, deciding if it would be worth it to hear out what the Gremory girl had to say. _I suppose I could at least force her and the other king to stop tailing me everywhere I go…_

Issei Hyoudou sighed. "Fine. We can talk. Lead the way." Issei said curtly. He walked out of the room, roughly bumping into Akeno, almost knocking her to the ground, before following Rias to the Occult Research Club Headquarters.

- ** _-OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB-_** -  
Present

Rias shuffled behind her desk, preparing some sort of paperwork. Issei lounged on the couch, waiting for the redhead to speak. Akeno, avoiding everyone's gaze after being lectured to by Rias on the way to the club, stood in the corner, pretending to view the old paintings on the walls.

Issei cleared his throat, prompting Rias to look up to him and smile before signing a few things and placing the work to the side.

The Princess of Destruction smiled. "Okay. Now all of that is taken care of, so we can focus on… you. Do you know who we are, Issei?" After observing his slight nod, she smiled even larger. "Good! Then introductions are beyond the point, at least for us. However, beyond your self-proclaimed title…" Issei scoffed, but let her continue, "…we only really know your name…"

Issei swiftly interrupted her, maintaining a stoic look on his face. "And where I live, you fucking spy. Why can a man not even live in peace without being followed to and from school every day?"

He decided to not mention Koneko, whom he had already decided would be his man, or, more accurately, cat, inside.

The Crimson Dragon God began letting his aura leak, ever so slightly. The occupants of the room felt a chill down their spine, although they couldn't tell you why. _Time to send those bitch faction leaders a message. I'm sure that killing the sister of the current Satan should do the trick…_ He closed his eyes, but was interrupted for the second time that day.

The sudden appearance of a magic circle bearing the Gremory seal suddenly appeared on the floor, distracting Issei. They watched, as a woman dressed in a maid's outfit with stark white hair appeared, smiling and with her eyes closed. After fully arriving, Rias let out a loud groan, and glared at the woman.

Issei was surprised at the Gremory maid's appearance. He hadn't let enough of his power leak to attract anyone who wasn't already in the immediate area, so this woman must be here for her own purpose. He resealed his form, and faded back into the shadows of the room, more interested in observing this woman's purpose rather than interfering himself.

Rias, meanwhile, was steaming. "What does my brother want this time, Grayfia? If it's that punk he wants me to marry again I will…"

"He isn't a punk, he one of the very few remaining pureblood devils. And your father and your brother have decreed the marriage to be official! There is nothing you or I can do to stop it." Grayfia interrupted her; with a voice steady enough to surprise the hidden Crimson Dragon God.

 _She appears to be but a simple servant… Why is she so confidently standing up to the sister of a sitting Satan?_ He reached out to her aura to sense what she was working with to find an massive well of power hiding just below her saccharine demeanor. _She may still pale in comparison to me, but that's hardly a fair standard. This woman is strong enough to be…_ It suddenly dawned on him who this mysterious maid must be. _The Strongest Queen…_

"I don't care what my family has said, I would rather die than marry a rat like him!" Rias stomped her feet and furrowed her eyebrows, avoiding the sympathetic gaze of Grayfia.

"That's no way for you to talk about your fiancée. And a rat? Surely if you are going to insult me, you can do better than that." A new, hidden voice called out, echoing in the large room, before a magic circle appeared on the wall, and an arrogant looking man in his early twenties stepped out, his hair covering his eyes, an almost sadistic grin on his face.

All of this Issei studied, as well as the new player's power, which he sensed to be just below that of Grayfia's. The Crimson Dragon God was judging those in his presence, if he would play a role in this petty dispute.

"Now Rias…" the figure started

"Do NOT try to sweet-talk me, you mongrel. I refuse to marry anyone as vile as you." Rias appeared ready to kill the blonde man, and Issei inferred that were Grayfia not there, she would. "Grayfia, I cannot believe that you are taking his side! There must be a way out of this… surely there is…" Rias trailed off, lost in thought.

"Well, seeing as we seem to be at an impasse, your brother did offer to me a way to settle this dispute between you and Riser. He offered a Rating Game." Grayfia, while still maintaining a pleasant demeanor, seemed almost disappointed at this.

Issei hated devils more than he hated both of the other factions, and he had half a mind to simply kill all of them, but he was considering a much safer alternative that would both force the cooperation of the beings in leaving him the fuck alone, and also end this petty dispute. He unsealed a partition of his power, and stepped from the shadows, preparing to aim his words as the man identified by Grayfia as Riser.

However, before he could speak, yet another [the room began to feel a tad crowded] presence entered the room, directly beside where Issei had been hidden. This figure, however, was no devil, fallen angel, or the like. Issei Hyoudou turned, and found himself facing a beautiful woman just slightly older than him, maybe a few inches shorter, and, without trying to seal her power in the slightest, had a stronger aura than him. _She is strong enough to be the one I have been waiting on…_

The raven-haired female took one glance around the room, determining who her fated passion was to be. Her gaze fell on the man closest to her, and, immediately recognizing him as her destined love, ran to him and they embraced each other wholly, melting into each other's arms. _Love at first sight…_

Everyone in the room stared, very confused by the events that were unfolding. On one hand, Rias and Riser's dispute had reached a peak, and it looked like Rias would have to rely on her inferior team to save her from the young devil. On the other…

Issei spoke with a fire in his eyes, still holding his new love in his arms, directing his words at Riser. "Listen here you mongrel. If there's anything I hate more than your inferior species, it's your inferior species interfering in my personal life. So here's my proposition. I will take the place of Rias' peerage in this game of yours. When I beat your team in your Rating Game, you will not only leave Rias alone for the rest of her life, but you will also stay the FUCK away from me. The Game will begin at eight o'clock tomorrow morning, and be a regulation Rating Game, with the exception that it will be your entire group against me."

The Crimson Dragon God glared at everyone in the room before setting his eyes on Rias. "And for besting this bitch of a devil for you, leave me alone. I am not interested in joining your trivial club, and you will stop following me everywhere. You're lucky I don't kill your 'friend' Sitri the next time I see her for not talking to her superiors about my return. Even a simpleton race like devils should be able to manage such a simple feat."

Issei Hyoudou turned his eyes to look at the new player in his arms, and softened his gaze before transporting them home to find out not only who she was, but also where she had been his entire life. They disappeared, and left everyone in the room in a state of disbelief only rivaled by their state of fear.

 **Well that was Chapter Two of the Return of the Crimson Dragon God. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK! It keeps motivates me to keep writing This took me a little longer to write than the previous, and another couple of days to proof and edit. I have reviewed it a few times, but if you see any errors or typos, please PM me. PM'ING ME IS THE MOST DIRECT WAY TO REVIEW MY STUFF, BECAUSE I DON'T GET UPDATES ABOUT REVIEWS! Once again, if you see any plot holes please let me know. The sooner I see it, the less time I will waste writing the next chapter with a plot hole. Keep letting me know how you guys feel about this, and I will say it one last time. If you have literally any story suggestions or ideas for this story that you'd like to see me do, I'm all ears. PM me and I'll respond ASAP. See you guys after another two weeks!**


End file.
